Meet 'n' Greet
by Hikari of the Moon
Summary: After his second fight with Sora, Riku takes a walk and meets someone who will be important. Actually, this boy isn't someone, he's no one. And he looks too much like Sora for Riku to resist. [OneSided Soriku]


This was the product of watching a TV show mocking soap operas and me being bored. So I wrote this, and spent a week self-beta-ing it. Then, because I wanted to, I added these author's notes and have now put it up!

Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, Soriku would've be so canon that Disney wouldn't have been able to put their name on it!  
Spoilers: For most of Kingdom Hearts and for some of Kingdom Hearts II. I recommend beating KH and KH2 before reading this fanfiction so that you're sure nothing is spoiled.

Rated: T for Axel saying a not-so-nice thing about Riku and for the shounen-ai. Speaking of which...

You are about to be warned. **There is Shounen-Ai, aka, boys-kissing-boys, in this fanfiction!** You are now warned. Flame and Axel will flame you back. Literally.

* * *

Riku was strolling around the exterior of Hallow Bastion, taking a small break from trying to defeat Sora. He had lost to him twice now, and after winning _again_, Sora had taken his own heart to release Kairi's. And Riku was furious about that. Sora should've stayed with him! Not gone after a girl who couldn't even move! He sighed aloud, knowing those were just love-struck thoughts; Kairi was their _best friend_ of course he'd try to help her too. And in the quiet afterwards, he heard the 'tuh tuh' of soft footsteps. Moving his head as little as possible, he looked over his shoulder and saw someone dressed in a long, black cloak. The person-- or heartless, you couldn't be sure these days-- was following him. 

He kept walking, formulating a plan to stop this stalker. He thought one up quickly. After a moment longer, he turned on his heel, brought out his treasured weapon Soul Eater, and sliced at the cloaked one. The boy under the cloak tried to dodge, but couldn't from the speed and stealth of the attack and fell on the ground. His hood fell back and revealed...

"Sora?" Riku whispered, barely daring to breathe.

Sora looked up at him, eyes showing his slight fear.

Riku stared down at him. Sora was sprawled out on the barren earth, resting on his elbows. His knees were bent and his legs were spread apart just enough to entice Riku's mind. He gulped and gave in to what he wanted to do, rather than what he knew he should. He dropped to his knees and crawled onto him, moving so he was straddling him. "Sora...Forgive me," Riku whispered moments before he leaned down and placed his lips upon Sora's in a sweet kiss.

It was like heaven to him, but something was off about the whole thing. Before Riku had time to think about that, a cry pierced the air, alerting him that they weren't alone.

"DON'T KISS HIM! THAT'S HIS EVIL TWIN!"

In shock, Riku jumped back, turning sharply and falling over on his butt. "What're you _talking _about?" He yelled.

Another cloaked figure, this one a young man who looked in his early twenties, stood on the top of a nearby hill. He shouted down, "That isn't Sora!" He started racing down the rocky grounds, his hood already thrown back to show his flaming red hair. "So don't kiss him!"

"Of course that's Sor-" On a second look, the boy's hair was blond, not brown, and spiked in a different style. "If he's not Sora, who is he?" 'Well, him not being Sora would explain why it felt off,' Riku thought.

"One of us," The man said, arriving on the same platform. "Look, let me take him."

"Who are you? And who are 'us'?" Riku snapped.

"I am Axel." He struck an odd pose, halfway between a disco stance and a superhero one. "A-X-E-L. Commit it to memory, kid. And we are of no concern to you. Just a couple of nobodies." He smirked and bent down to speak to the boy. "Don't worry. This mean man won't molest you anymore."

"W-_what?_" Riku shouted, climbing to his feet. "I-I wasn't-"

Axel smirked. "Does it matter? No, it doesn't. You won't be seeing us again with any luck." He picked up the boy, who clung to Axel tightly. "Take care, kid." A black portal appeared behind them. Axel held the boy closer and stepped back through it. The portal closed after them, leaving no trace of Axel and the mysterious boy.

Before Riku had any more time to comprehend what had just happened, Ansem called him back to the castle. With a sigh, he started heading back.

----------------------------

"What just happened?" The boy asked as Axel carried him down the streets toward an unknown desitination.

"I wish I could tell you, kid," Axel said with a sigh, "But I can't. The Superior might be able to, though. Either way, I can't keep calling you 'kid'. Do you know your name?"

The boy in his arms looked away for a moment. Looked back at the dark, empty streets that were so different from the caverns of the last place they had been. "That other one called me Sora. It sounds right, but..."

"But?"

"But I think my name is Roxas."

"Well, Roxas, this feels like the start of a _beautiful_ friendship!" With a cocky smile, he sprinted up the ramp and into a castle of pure white. The Castle That Never Was.

* * *

I hope you liked my second published attempt at Kingdom Hearts fanfiction. If you did, please review it! 


End file.
